


because they never understood

by IronMaiden22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Team Cap is full of shit, Team Tony Stark, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaiden22/pseuds/IronMaiden22
Summary: Tony just wanted to save those he loved and they did not give him the opportunity, then Rhodas would create that opportunity.





	1. La muerte del futuro

**Author's Note:**

> then this story was created because I am angry and salty since the civil war, I did not like infinite war, that the team of capitan america did not face hardships of everything they did. and do not make me talk about Rogers' stupid apology letter ... anyway  
> I'm sorry I'm not sorry but I love Tony Stark.  
> 1) English is not my mother tongue (so, yes hold it)  
> 2) I'm very partial to the Iron Man team, so if you like Capitan America, do not read it  
> 3) is my first story, so I do not know how the story will be, I have ideas but nothing is decided

James Rhodes would not deny that seeing the former avengers disappear in the crack was very satisfying, then he saw Rogers and Romanov and thought that fate was a bitch and he hated Tony, receiving them with open arms killed James, but it was a necessity so I swallow the poisonous feelings and the desire to activate the suit and kill them instantly.

I could not believe the hypocritical behavior they had, to step on Tony's house again to use their weapons, their toys and act as if they had not betrayed Tony in the most disgusting way, his heart bleeding with rage when he realized that VISION , which is a part of JARVIS, is playing house with that crazy bitch after everything he did to him and Tony. Seeing him die at her hands only placated him a little, he wished they had suffered more.

It's been more than 2 months since the crack of the Crazy Titan, the few remaining warriors are divided in Wakanda, in charge of Queen Shuri, what remains of the Rogers team (to their disgrace) are in the Avengers compound, a Darcy Lewis who appeared on the 12th asking for refuge since his scientist disappeared in the click, has cared for the scientists who met in the compound to find a solution or try to save what is left of the world. Darcy has been a balm in his wound a good friend and almost say the only one, he reminds Tony so much, his humor his sarcasm and a bonus is that he does not give a shit for Rogers and his entourage, his contempt for them is gratifying. She and Rocket are like a burning house and do not lose opportunities to despise others

"Colonel Rhodes an unidentified vehicle approaches the earth quickly" the voice of FRIDAY in his ear takes him out of his thoughts.

"Warn everyone in the compound FRIDAY, those who fight in front and the others hide in the bunker and do not leave until further orders" James ordered as the suit closed around him, quickly flew and stopped in front of the compound , two minutes later Rogers, Romanov, Rocket, Banner and others came quickly ready for a confrontation.

"FRIDAY?"

"They crossed the Coronel earth layer, landing in five minutes" responded FRIDAY

"What are we doing Steve" Romanov, addressing Rogers

"We should ..." Rodhey quickly cuts him by losing patience

"We'll wait and see Rogers, I do not think Tanos sends only one ship to attack"

 

"Now wait a minute. I do not think ..." Damn Rogers with his disapproving look

 

"I do not care what you think now CAPTAIN" the last said with a note of contempt, "we will wait to see who is on the ship, it is a Captain order" he quickly turned his back to not receive an answer "FRIDAY warns Queen Shuri of the events and that we will keep it updated "

"Yes colonel" the singing voice of FRIDAY answers in his ear, showing his amusement with his response to Rogers

"WAIT" shouts Rocket "that's the Milano, the ship of the guardians of the galaxy , my friends (whispers that last part)" he says again with a maniacal smile at the same time that Friday speaks again in his ear with a voice in a panic

"Colonel, the sign of the Boss suit has been activated indicating that he is going in the ship" I continued more slowly "but I can not connect with the BOSS, Colonel, I can not scan if it's okay, the suit is off" ends the frantic voice of the Friday.

Rodhey does not know what to do, he feels the same numbness and sinking in his heart when he saw Tony fly that missile in New York the fear and helplessness when he saw him leave on that alien ship he feels his heart is about to come out of his chest while he sees the ship, almost dilapidated, land twenty meters from them. The minutes it takes to open up and see a woman, a robot almost and in her arms the body of a small brunet, bruised, dirty and god, James hopes that only this unconscious and no, not going to go by that thought . Rhodes flies to get faster to his friend and the blue figure tightens and clings more to the body of the brunet, quickly leaves the armor with a pale face and a look of panic in his eyes

"Tony" Rodhes yells as he approaches and looks closely at the pacific face of his best friend, raises his eyes and fixes his gaze on the woman "is, is ..." can not finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry" says the blue woman "her body can not stand the wounds and travel conditions, her heart failed five days ago". James stayed there, did not realize what was happening, if the woman kept telling him something he did not listen anymore, did not hear FRIDES 'voice trying to reassure him, he did not listen to the Rogers team calling Banner or the remaining scientists , he was cradling in the body of his best friend with tears running in his eyes, he only reacted when he felt someone trying to remove the body of Tony from his arms, looked up and saw that it was Rogers.

"Do not you dare touch him Rogers" he spat furiously.

"We must take him to the medical ward," said Banner calmly.

"I'll take it," he said, then looked at Rogers with disdain "while I'll be alive, you will not touch Tony again." He turned around without receiving an answer and went to the medical room, I wait for what seemed like hours until Banner came out cleaning his glasses with his shirt and his face wrinkled in sadness

"Is dead" more a statement that a question on the part of the spy spider

"He is ..." Banner started, but addressed to Rhodes "he was dehydrated, malnourished had a stab in his infected abdomen, he ..." he sighed as if it hurt "due to all the damage and lack of oxygen he had a heart failure" I finish without looking at anyone.

"No, Tony, no" he fell to his knees crying and denying his head hysterically "he can not, he always survives" vaguely he noticed Darcy comforting him and putting him on the couch , he did not know how long he was crying or when he fell asleep , and less when he slept he woke up but, but he kept pretending that he did not wake up, with the voice of Nebula telling what happened on the titan planet, the way they were united by a plan with the guardians of the galaxy, the almost removing the glove to tanos, the subsequent fight and the return trip. No one said he spoke until Thor said almost reverently.

"Brother Stark and his actions will not be forgotten, doing what few could, face the Mad Titan and get out alive, is an irreplaceable and unique man." Mutters of agreement were heard but Rhodes just wanted to shout at everyone that it's already late, they do not deserve to talk about him, none of them, feels that Darcy squeezes his hand and calms down opening his eyes as he has realized that he woke up, he sits and looks around Rogers' devastated face (makes him want to get up and punch him) and the same emotionless face of Romanov, feels more than sees the worried look of Darcy and Rocket along with the blue woman, who found out called Nebula, he got up quickly and left that room, he could not stay there he had to see his brother, he slowly entered the medical wing and approached where Tony was.

"Tony" came out pitifully "why you were enduring this torture of life with the hope that you would come up with one of your ideas to save the world ..." a sob escaped him "without you there is no tomorrow, you are the future, What good are men who fight if Tanos will always be stronger, we need you Tony, it was always you "he rested his head on Tony's chest and began to cry like a small child again.

"Colonel, I do not think Boss likes you to be like that" FRIDAY's sad voice rang in his ear.

"I would give anything for him FRIDAY, from the moment I saw that gangly teenager at MIT I knew he would be there forever and I FAILED AGAIN" shout with hoarse voice  
"Colonel did it, you were one of the few who was there..."

 "Was it FRIDAY?" Interrupted "I feel I did not do enough, look at me opening the doors to those betrayers who always belittled him and stabbed him in the back" spat.

"The Boss would understand Colonel are desperate measures" answered slowly FRIDAY, he was silent crying, remembering Tony from the moment he met him until the moment he spoke with him one last time, how happy he was that Pepper and He was about to get married, everything was finally getting settled and he was happy, and healed with his true friends. He stayed there until he gave a new dawn, he got up and caressed the bruised face of his brother.

"I do not know what future we have without you brother, but ... if there one way to bring you I will find it and I will do anything to make it come true" he said solemnly and with determination, if there is a possibility that the disappeared in the crack will also return Tony will have it. Before entering the communal wing, he stopped when he heard Rogers' voice

"Without Tony here I think I should look for my shield again, I do not think Rhodes will bother him, the one half T'Challa is good, but it's not the same" finished the damn Rogers.

"Be careful, Steve, Rhodes can be straight, but when you mess with Tony I do not think he allows it. And all we need is for him to kick us out, technically with the death of Stark and Pepper missing he owns all that remains of Tony "said the spider" I can not believe that he has convinced Dr. Strange to fight in Titan, so great is his ego that thought he could defeat him alone "ended with a mockery and Rhodes took all his willpower not to go and cut his throat

"You know how Tony is, always believing himself to be the leader and the only one who can do it. He just showed that he can not work as a team again, that he is not qualified to be Iron Man "he said with that unbearable tone of I am CAPITAN AMERICA and I do not lie, and James lost it ... a haze of anger covered his eyes and the next thing he knows is that he has a gun in his hand (which he always carries) and Rogers and Romanov on the ground with bullet holes in their heads and a pool of blood around them.

 He began to laugh hysterically, the last thoughts of James before fainting was that they died quickly, they did not pay, they did not see who avenged his brother, James should have tortured them first ...


	2. DAMAGE CONTROL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just wanted to save those he loved and they did not give him the opportunity, then Rhodas would create that opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then this story was created because I am angry and salty since the civil war, I did not like infinite war, that the team of capitan america did not face hardships of everything they did. and do not make me talk about Rogers' stupid apology letter ... anyway  
> I'm sorry I'm not sorry but I love Tony Stark.  
> 1) English is not my mother tongue (so, yes hold it)  
> 2) I'm very partial to the Iron Man team, so if you like Capitan America, do not read it  
> 3) is my first story, so I do not know how the story will be, I have ideas but nothing is decided

Darcy Lewis saw how James Rhodes broke and murdered the rogue avengers with satisfaction, she did not approve the method quickly and without suffering, but heck if they did not deserve it, she saw with great joy how their souls were dragged by lesser demons into the underworld. She would welcome them later, but first she had to help Rhodey and the consequences of their split.  
"I can not believe my Rhodey bear has killed them" Darcy hears a voice say to his side  
" what did you expect baby, besides those bastards deserved it" she replied with a sensual smile without taking his eyes off the amusing sight of the souls of Romanov and Rogers trying to get rid of the demons.  
"Yes, but we needed them, they are the only ones left that would be of help against Thanos " he answered bitterly  
"Baby, I adore you, but that's rubbish ... nah, the only thing they serve is for cannon meat" she paused thinking and then "I think I've seen enough it's time to intervene and put my plan out ""  
"what do you mean?"  
"Do not worry Stark"she said with a funny smile "at this moment I must help James"  
"First of all I told you it's Tony or baby," he said with the smile that characterizes him so much, which returned with his own smile, but more affectionate "and second, no matter how powerful you are, I do not think you can do much against Thanos, He has all the stones and third if you could do something, why did not you do it before all this happened? " he finished irritated to which she responded with a mocking smile and a knowing look  
"Now not BABY" she emphasized the last word , taking it out of him a smile "now shut up, I'll go see Rhodey and then I'll explain it to you" she finished materialized in his room in case FRIDAY had to show the video of what happened, quickly went to Rhodey to help him, was in the job of putting him on the sofa when the others appeared. .  
"WHAT HAS LADY DARCY HAPPENED?" Thor asked assimilating the bodies, quickly placed himself in the battle position "are we being attacked by the children of the Mad Titan? Lady FRIDAY where the abominable enemies are "he finished looking around the room  
"There are no trespasser Mr. Odinson"  
"I think it was James" said Dr. Banner approaching Rhodey and pointing the gun in his hands  
"THAT CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE, WE ARE BROTHERS OF ARMS . IT IS THE MAD TITAN HAS LANDED TO MANIPULATE THE MIND OF BROTHER RHODAS AND TO COMMIT SUCH ACTS AGAINST HIS BROTHERS "he finish with conviction.  
"Yeah sure," Tony huffed at his side and Darcy barely controlled his laughter, gave him a warning look to keep quiet, which got him a smile Stark brand and a wink.  
"Doctor Banner is right Mister Odinson" responded Friday attracting Darcy to the conversation "Colonel Rhodes presented himself to the common room and heard the conversation between Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Romanov in which they spoke of BOSS, mocking his sacrifice and without the respect that my creator deserved" he said seriously and with an incredible amount of venom for an IA" I think Colonel Rhodes had a crisis because immediately after the attack he fainted "after a pause continued" If I may add, even if we really needed The numbers against the Titan Thanos, I don't see the deaths of Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Romanov incline things to their advantage, their contribution does not make the significant difference in the battle since physical force is necessary but those are not the methods that at this time needed " ended Friday with malice, there was a pause followed by his statement in which those present tried to assimilate with surprise the coldness of the normally educated AI.  
"We can see the power of the security cameras FRIDAY" broke the silence Rocket sitting near the bodies looking at them coldly, without answering verbally FRIDAY showed the recordings to the present, after the video ended, Rocket said "is that man serious? Did he want the shield? the shield with which he almost killed Stark? The shield his father made and renounced him after he betrayed Stark? Is they serious? "Disbelief dribbling his words" does not work as a team? he did what no one else could, almost managed to take the glove from Thanos until Quill's fool ruined it , I knew they were unconscious and they had their ego through the clouds, from what I hear from Breasts there (pointing their claws at Darcy) and Rhodes , but I think they're just stupid "he spat furiously at the words he heard .  
"I do not think the good Captain wanted to express himself like that of Brother Stark ..." Thor began.  
"Oh come on big guy, those idiots wanted to say every word" interrupted Darcy speaking at the same time that Tony snorted "come on, that's dishonorable right? Rhodey is Tony's brother so technically he was saving his honor, is not that what they did in Asgard? "she said with a whiff and when Thor opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted again" Would not you do that for Loki? " With malice, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, challenging him to refute his words to what Thor wisely remained silent.  
"I like the way you use that viperine tongue , baby," Tony whispered in his ear causing chills, Darcy looked at him sideways, but did not respond  
"What we have to think about is what to do now" talking Banner for the first time, Tony looked at him sadly and Darcy understood, for what she heard from Rhodey and Friday, Tony considered Bruce as a friend and he also welcomed Rogers with open arms . Bruce may not have known what happened in the civil war, but he did not try to find out either. Tony always supported him, but that feeling was not reciprocal  
"First bury the bodies of the Captain and the Russian spy" replied Nebula coldly and Darcy saw why Tony liked the woman / robot "maybe he uses the blood of the super soldier, and see if we can improve other humans" she stopped when Everyone looked at her with surprise "Stark told me everything on the return trip" she said with an offended look "apart from the blood ... I do not see them more useful than for fertilizer"  
"I do not think recreating the serum is a good idea" Bruce said with a contrite face, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt "the Hulk went out looking to recreate the serum"  
"I do not think it's a bad idea Doc, we are many humans without powers that survive after the crack, the numbers would help us in case of another invasion " Darcy added " "We will have to ask the help of the Queen of Wakanda and the brilliant scientists that remain"  
"And my help" said Friday "Doctor Banner, after you and Boss stabilized extremis, Boss worked to form a serum with extremis and super soldier serum, which was carried out with a 93% success of creating a stable serum without rejection for the patient "Showing graphics while talking and opening the extremis project folder to Bruce, who looked at the data with a fascinated look.  
"Why did not Tony carry it out, FRIDAY?" he ask absently reviewing everything with enthusiasm "this is incredible, if it worked it could be used in lesser power to cure all kinds of diseases"  
"Boss left the planet" she answered without emotion in his voice "the AREA 52 project was only a week old before the attack on the earth " finished Friday with affection in his voice for the name that his creator gave to the Project. Darcy gave Tony an exasperated look that said, did you really give him that name?. to which he responded shrugging his shoulders with a wolfish smile  
"one week? And I already had all this ...? " amazement in his voice  
"As good as this is, first we have to fix Milan's communications and try to communicate with others out there, who has survived Thanos and wants to face his army, many will want revenge, I want revenge" Rocket spat  
"The rabbit is right, we must seek help from other kingdoms"  
"HEY," protested Darcy and Rocket  
"Okay, first communicate with Queen Shuri, so she can give us her help and with the remaining scientists get to fix Milano and then Doc. here "" said Darcy pointing to Bruce "recreating the serum for weak humans"  
"I think ..." Bruce started, but Rodas wail waking cut Bruce  
"What ... what happened?" Rodhes asked, sitting up  
"You were all happy trigger to the rogues, Bear Rodhey" Tony said, looking at him with love "and I'm so proud honey, it's the best gift you've given me" putting his hand on his heart, which earned him a look of affectionate exasperation of Darcy  
"Well ... you killed them Rhodey, but do not worry honey, we decided that they deserved it and that you defended the honor of Tony" Darcy replied with a funny smile  
"DARCY" "LADY DARCY" voices were heard that reprimanded her, but she gave them a saccharine smile  
"what? We decided it like that, right? "She said mockingly, finishing with a little kick to Rogers' body which earned her giggles from Nebula and Tony, a look of exasperation from Thor and a look of disapproval from Bruce, none of which Darcy paid attention to.  
"Rhodes, we understand what happened, it's wrong ... they were our allies and we are in a crisis. We can not afford to lose people, but it can not be reversed, so we have to go ahead and seek the mere goal of saving what we have left." Bruce finished with a sigh and then continued "I think it's a good idea, fix the Milano and recreate the serum in case of another fight"  
"As Lady Darcy said I can not condemn for going to the defense of Brother Stark's honor, besides the fault has already been committed, fights between us they will not bring to the death Captain and the Spider Lady" Thor finished with a pat on the back of Rhodes  
"Okay big man," Darcy began. "I'm going to take Rhodey to bed so he can rest and then I'll prepare the food for you and the scientists before they die of starvation," She said as he helped Rhodey to move out of the room.  
already in the corridor on the way to the room of Rhodes look in the corner to a camera heading to FRI "FRIDAY, baby, communicate with Queen Shuri and inform her of the good news and that she is needed for the repair of Milano"  
"In that, Boss lady" heard the happy answer of Friday in her ear  
"First my platypus and now you win the loyalty of my girl Friday" Tony complains walking by his side "Come on Breasts, I do not like to be ignored" continues to annoy her arrogantly until she enters the Rhodes room.  
"If you do not want me to call you Stark then you will not call me Breasts" Darcy replies haughtily and turns to stay between Tony and Rhodey  
"What ... what, Tony? Darcy what's going on here "calls Rhodes with shock and confusion, Darcy sighs as he looks among the men he has come to respect and prepares for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love or did you hate the argument? suggestions are accepted


	3. The Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just wanted to save those he loved and they did not give him the opportunity, then Rhodas would create that opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then this story was created because I am angry and salty since the civil war, I did not like infinite war, that the team of capitan america did not face hardships of everything they did. and do not make me talk about Rogers' stupid apology letter ... anyway  
> I'm sorry I'm not sorry but I love Tony Stark.  
> 1) English is not my mother tongue (so, yes hold it)  
> 2) I'm very partial to the Iron Man team, so if you like Capitan America, do not read it  
> 3) is my first story, so I do not know how the story will be, I have ideas but nothing is decided

As the Scandinavian stories of Norse gods counted over the years had a part of the truth, there was also truth in the existence of Greek gods, but unlike the Asgardians, the Greek pantheon was composed of real gods who obtained their Powers of the devotion and faith of the people on Earth and as humanity evolved the faith was diminishing until every God was losing immortality and perishing in history. 

Only managed to survive the fall of the Greeks, Ares, who became stronger with each war, Athena in which Zeus gave his life for her and of course, his parents.  
Gaia (now Darcy) blessed by that name by Zeus, had to see his parents sacrifice, like Zeus, for her, to ensure their survival.

As Goddess of the underworld and her father God of death, they were necessary, but Gaia B being a minor goddess was not necessary. His parents gave him his powers and the responsibility to keep order in the underworld, they perished in the arrival of his age (at 600 years old) and was taught by his father and then by his uncles to manage his powers and handle his duties.

After years of seeing humanity on the sidelines, accompanying her uncle Ares, from war to war, she found herself fascinated with a man, Howard Stark.  
Gaia saw it from its beginnings, in the manufacture of weapons in the war, the rebirth project, the growth and formation of its empire.  
She watched the way that as her power grew, Howard was isolated, free to Carter's manipulation. Gaia was happy when she met Maria the perfect woman for him, and gave her life more meaning and happiness, but that joy lasted very little.

the bitterness that dragged along the years and the weight of his responsibilities led that fascinating man to lose himself in the shell of the man he was, to miss the opportunity of happiness with his family, not to realize that he was raising one of the greatest minds of the 21st century.  
When he realized that his 4-year-old son was demonstrating a genius and potential without equal, and capturing Carter's attention and therefore Shield, Howard felt the fear filled him.

Fear for the attention he received, he did not want his son to suffer and be used like him, so for the first time Howard stepped on his foot and fought with Carter.  
Darcy saw how Howard threatened to withdraw his money and armament if they did not stay away from his son, after that he stayed emotionally away from his son, criticized and despised his creations, trying to harden him, preparing him for hard life so he could survive.

He saw Howard's sadness as he saw his firstborn move farther and farther away from him. the day he saw in Tony's eyes contempt and condense the few times he spoke to him, he spent day and night drinking and drowning in disgrace, tears in his eyes and whispering to an empty office if it was worth it, begging for Tony's forgiveness for not being the father he deserved,

Darcy could see how slowly the soul of that fascinating man died, each fight with Tony more and more extinguished the light of his soul.Only Darcy and an empty office saw his laments - the tears of fatigue and frustration as he got drunk cursing the gods for their unhappiness for not being enough, for not being what his wife and son needed - and the pride he felt with every achievement of his son.

When Howard managed to recreate the serum he saw his soul light up with hope, sure that in the future he could use it with his son (the man said his ideas aloud), he stopped drinking too much and little by little the man who was once returned to emerge.  
that's why it was a surprise when Gaia felt the pull of the soul of Howard and Maria, seeing their deaths hurt her, more than she would admit, for the humans that she came to love.

until that day Gaia did not understand why her uncle did not want her to watch the life of the Stark, after she herself went up to collect their souls she understood it and cried every minute, even though Gaia wanted she could not intervene.

Gaia took their souls to their kingdom and with them saw the evolution of Tony, his fall and relapses to the additions, each test that exceeded, as used by Stane taking advantage of his vulnerability in his grief at the death of his parents and a year later the loss of human Jarvis, the subsequent creation of his AI JARVIS to no longer feel so alone.  
they saw him fight with the loneliness and depression that lurked in his heart, they also saw how little by little a squad surrounded and took care of Tony. Rhodes, Happy and the Last Pepper

Tony and his insecurities not believing that he deserved them, trying to change and be the man he thought they deserved. Gaia could see how it hurt Howard to see that his actions for trying to prepare him had the opposite effect and left him vulnerable to manipulation, in search of the acceptance that Howard did not show him.

when Gaia created the identity of Darcy Lewis to go to New Mexico to his aunt Athena's wishes he did not understand it but he did not discuss it but when he felt the change of power and the arrival of Mjolnir and Thor he understood and felt fear for what was developing  
This was the beginning of which the Moiras spoke, the fall of the Aesir in mortality the beginning of the Ragnarok, the largest chain of events the universes, so it stayed and learned, I observe again without being able to intervene.

Meeting Thor was exciting and disappointing since he could not recognize it even when he regained his power. After the departure of Thor and shield Darcy continued to take care of Jane and Eric and when he could he escaped and went down to his kingdom and updated the world with the Starks.

They watched with pain and pride the birth of Iron Man, the assassination attempts, the betrayals, the abuses by his supposed team, his estrangement and his attempt to be a better man. Darcy admits that seeing him get up every damn time overcoming all the obstacles that crossed his life, fell in love only a little of that man. Darcy also knew that Howard's son was the only chance against Thanos, the way his mind worked was incredible, to be able to foresee situations, analyze them and find a course of action that favors survival.  
he was so unique that Darcy blessed him, only she could claim his soul. no demon would have power over him, Darcy was a believer that without him or without his intervention there was no hope to avoid the Ragnarok.

So she and the Starks watched him and suffered with him every stab, every betrayal, every manipulation suffered by people who claimed to be his friends. Of course he had Pepper, Happy and Rhodes but they could not do much since Tony already included The Avengers as a family and did not listen, was blinded and in love with the idea they sold him of belonging to a place. They could not fight their fights they just supported him and they moved aside, so they just watched.  
then came Killian, ULTRON, the death of JARVIS, the agreements, Siberia. if Howard were still alive, seeing Tony, his son, lying down and almost dying would be what would kill him.  
to see how his creations damaged his son was devastating and devastating, to see that his works and bad decisions continued to persecute his son, damaging him broke him.  
Darcy saw how he shouted, cursed and wept at the injustice of everything, for not being there for his son, for the years he lost as his father and all for nothing. Luckily Howard had Maria, together they cried for their son and they regretted not being able to be there for him, for what they lost.

Darcy and his Uncles felt that the Ragnarok was approaching, the fall of Asgard was rapid and suffered by the poor decision making of Odin and Thor. Gaia saw with horror the fall of Hela and her disappearance in order to recover (because she was not dead, come on, she is in charge of the souls of the Aesir and their children).

then the arrival of the children of Thanos to the earth, the departure of Tony to the planet Titan and the consequent struggle, the loss of the other stones and the snap.  
but the snap is not what hurt Darcy the most, what left her with pain and anger was seeing Tony surrendering at the Milano, talking to Nebula, letting off steam for the first time, with someone he felt, of his feelings, That was never enough, nobody heard his warning of what he had seen through the portal in New York.

Darcy saw him fight the infection in his abdomen, as he suffered from the wounds but what scared her was seeing her soul go out, that soul that shone like a supernova, scared and saddened her and made the decision that Darcy did not regret so far. she claimed her soul, saw her body release a last breath and her soul leave her body. Dracy then watched as the soul turned around and looked at his body and then around him then noticed her.

his gaze traveled his body as he said "so you finally claim me eh" he said with a sarcastic smirk

"That's right, my merchant" Darcy said with scorn and a sensual smile "I have many plans for you little one, come" he said while extending his hand, Tony with one last look at Nebula and his dead body extended his hand and accepted his hand looking at her mischief.

"I will wait with desire to see what you plan my goddess" Tony answered while disappearing from the milano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of stuffing to understand a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like me or not? I'm going to try to update as fast as possible, but ... we'll see. tell me what you think, suggestions for history are accepted


End file.
